


Being Cool

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [119]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's stuck between necessity and desire.





	Being Cool

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 537: Cool.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Being Cool

~

“Right,” said Harry, rousing himself. “We should get up. We’ve things to do.” 

Draco yawned and stretched. “Like?” 

“Prepare for work.” Harry sighed. “I should pop home, check on things there, too, since I haven’t been there in a week.” 

“Don’t you have a house-elf?”

“Yes.” Harry coughed. “You remember how Hermione feels about them, don’t you? She doesn’t think it cool to use slave labour, so I tend to not call on him for anything.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “He lives there, right?” At Harry’s nod, he said, “Then just summon him and ask how things are. Easy peasy!”

~

Harry shook his head. “I doubt he’d answer. He doesn’t like me much. He considers me an upstart, half-blood intruder.” 

“He’s said that to your face?” 

“Pretty much.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And you let him get away with it without punishing him?” 

Harry shrugged. “I can’t punish Kreacher! That would definitely not be cool.” 

Draco stared at him. “Your elf’s Kreacher?” He shuddered. “All right, I take it back. I wouldn’t summon him either. If you like, I can have Tippy check on your house.” 

“That could hurt Kreacher’s feelings.” 

Draco snorted. “You need to make up your mind.”

~


End file.
